


Humans, I presume

by FunnyWorldWeLiveIn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Army, Army Doctor John Watson, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWorldWeLiveIn/pseuds/FunnyWorldWeLiveIn
Summary: John and Sherlock meet in the Army. When John gets shot Sherlock gets worried and decides to visit John everyday in the hospital until he gets better. They then make an agreement to live together, but much more comes from it.





	Humans, I presume

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot, so please forgive me if it isn't the best.

John sat down at the table in the current base they were staying at. They had been there for around four months now, it was almost starting to seem like a home. The table was occupied by others who were wearing the same uniform as John, they all smiled towards him as he took a seat. He noticed that one his closest friends in the base eyes lingered on him for longer than the rest. They were all just finishing up their game of cards.

“And Holmes wins again,” One of the other soldiers exclaimed, almost annoyed by the fact that Holmes seemed to win every game they played. 

“Well, shall we see if he can win once I play” John claimed, he always seemed to be the only person who can beat Holmes at a game of cards.

“You’re on, Watson” Sherlock said, as the rest of the soldiers moved to the sides of the table, allowing the two to face off in yet another game.

*

“Get him in!” 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Chemical burn on the arm”

“For goodness sake, Holmes” 

John treated Sherlock’s burn and bandaged him up, making sure that it would not get infected.

“Right, it’s best that you stop playing with chemicals for a few weeks and-”

“I don’t play with them. I experiment” 

John sighed, he knew that he couldn’t argue with Sherlock over his experiments, even if they were a slight threat to the rest of the soldiers. 

*  
It was the same as any other day in the base. There was people coming into the first aid room for minor issues, people were playing cards and laughing at the table and you could smell a few strange fumes from the chemical room. 

It didn’t take long before bullets started to fire at the base. No one screamed and instead began shouted commands at each other. Soldiers stood by the windows, shooting back at the attackers and others were taking shelter behind anything they could. The table was now turned on its side, the cards scattered across the floor. John took shelter behind the cupboards. Normally these things would pass after a few minutes, but this time it was different, the shots weren’t getting less aggressive.

John moved up to the window, he grabbed his gun and began to aim at the attackers. Just as he was about to start firing he heard a shout from behind him, distracting him for just a second.

“John! Look out!” 

He look behind him and saw Sherlock. He was taking shelter where John was only just a few moments ago. His looked like he was worried, which was strange for Sherlock. Then, suddenly he felt it. He felt the hot bullet pierce his skin and lodge into his shoulder. Sherlock began to run over to him, yelling things which John could hardly make out.

“John, stay with me. Look at me, John”

John tried to keep his eyes open, he tried to fix his vision on Sherlock’s face. For all he knows, he could die now, and Sherlock’s thing would be the last thing he would see. He took in every detail of it; the cheekbones, the eyes the colour of what he imagined heaven to look like. His eyes began closing, he tried to reach out for Sherlock, who now had his arms wrapped around him, putting pressure on the wound and protecting him from other bullets.

“Sherlock” John barely muttered out before he lost consciousness. 

*

John couldn’t tell why exactly all he saw was white when he opened his eyes again. His mind didn’t seemed to be working as well as it was normally. His head was pounding with an unbelievable strength that made it hard to concentrate. How could he concentrate when he felt like this? Sherlock would normally say something smart and tell him to pay attention to his surroundings, eliminate the impossible and whatever remains must be the truth, or something along those lines. John knew that he wasn’t dead, death would mean that he would no longer feel pain. He knew that there was no longer a bullet lodged in his shoulder, so he must of had it removed. The brightness of the room he was in could be because he hasn’t seen any light for the past few days, and for the white, well, he must be in a hospital.

He opened his eyes again and tried to adjust his view for the final time. He looked around and saw that he was inside a hospital room, but not one from Afghanistan, one from England. There were several “get well soon” cards and two bunches of flowers sitting on the bedside table. There was no one else in the room with him, so he tried to signal a nurse.

“Oh you’re awake, I’ll ring up your family and that curly haired bloke that keeps visiting” The nurse said as he entered the room. He also offered John a glass of water, which he didn’t know he needed until the nurse offered it. 

To John’s surprise, none of his family turned up within the first hour of him being awake. Though, a specific soldier did make an entrance almost twenty minutes after.

“John, you’re awake. Oh thank the Lord. I was so worried, I thought I had lost you. I’m so sorry.” Sherlock struggled to get all of his words out as he was speaking so fast.

“Why are you sorry? For all we know, you could’ve saved my life” John’s voice was still quite croaky, and his throat was quite dry. He went to reach for the water on his bedside table and winced as he remembered that he was recovering from a fatal injury. Sherlock saw this and rushed to his side, holding the drink up to his mouth as explained.

“It was me. It was my fault. I called your name and distracted you from the bullet coming your way. I just wanted to apologise, I’ve been here everyday waiting fo-”

“You came here everyday?”

“It’s not normal for me to feel emotions, Watson, I didn’t know how to deal with them. So I came here and stared at you until I figured them out. I’m sorry, John. I feel ashamed of what I did because it nearly costed my only friend their life.” Sherlock, for the first time ever, looked nervous, he had just sounded human for the first time John had ever seen.  
“Hey, I’m alive. That’s all that matters. We’re both here, don’t be sorry for anything” John tried to sound sincere, as he wasn’t used to dealing with Sherlock and emotions at the same time.

“Okay, they said that you should be allowed out in a about a week, we need to wait until you’re fit. Though, you aren’t allowed to go back out there, Holmes. You can’t return to the Army.” Sherlock said. He still looked guilty, as it was his fault that John couldn’t return.

“Holmes, don’t worry about me returning to the Army. I’ll be fine here in London, I’ll find a small job as a doctor. It’s about time I settled down. I’m just glad I survived” John knew that it was time to try and live a normal, domestic life, and Sherlock looked slightly relieved when he heard that.

“Okay, good, I’ve also decided return home. I’m becoming a consulting detective, it’s a job I invented before I went into the Army and I want to start it up again. I know some people from Scotland Yard who will let me in on some of their cases. I know a landlady in central London, Mrs Hudson, she’s a delight. She’ll give me a good offer on a flat and I was wondering if you wanted to move in? I understand if you don’t want to but I thought it would be best as you’re still healing and I could keep an eye on you.” John was going to stop Sherlock but he couldn’t find a suitable time to stop the “consulting detective” from blabbering on. 

“Sherlock, you’ve really got it figured out. I suppose I will need a place to stay after I’m discharged. I’ll be happy to stay with you until I find somewhere permanent. Just don’t give me any chemical poisoning and I should be fine.” John knew it was a risk, living with Sherlock Holmes, but he had no choice as his family still hadn’t shown up.

“221B Baker Street, it’s a nice place, I’ll try and make it clean enough for you to stay.”

*

Soon enough, John was discharged from the hospital and took residence with Sherlock Holmes in 221B Baker Street. Mrs Hudson was a delight, she took extra care of John and would always bring up nice treats for the pair to snack on. Sherlock’s brother would also visit every now and them, to annoy them with his constant eye watching over Sherlock, which seemed to grow stronger now that he’s solving crimes. A Detective Inspector from Scotland Yard was also a frequent visitor, giving Sherlock new crimes. John had managed to spark a friendship with him, even though Sherlock mainly had a professional relationship with him.

One night, after John was fully recovered and he and Sherlock had just gotten back from pursuing a criminal on foot through what seemed like the whole of London, the pair decided to go out for a few drinks at the nearest bar.

Sherlock was not a good drinker, which became evident after his first drink, he started to become a bit tipsy. John soon followed with the feeling and they decided to head back to the flat. They grabbed John’s whiskey bottle from the cabinet and poured themselves a glass each before sitting in their separate chairs, facing each other.

“Y’know, I still have nightmares about what happened back when we were in the Army,” John said. He saw Sherlock twitch uncomfortably in his seat, he questioned why he had said that but thought that he better explain himself. “Like I hear the screaming, and then I see you and I don’t feel the pain but I know it’s there by the look on your face. Then you come over and help me like you did. Your face looks the same every time - worried but still perfect” He turns to see Sherlock, who was now so intrigued that he was almost falling off of his chair from how close to the edge of it he was getting. “Your eyes sort of do this thing where they’re heaven and I float into them, it’s a bit weird, actually, but your eyes save me from the nightmare every time.” 

“I was scared that I was going to lose you. I’ve never felt like that before, not even when my house burnt down as a child. I wasn’t scared of losing anyone - not even Mycroft. But you, you made me want to dive through a shower of bullets just to be by your side, to protect you.” Sherlock looked like he was getting tearful. John edged closer to him, resting a hand on Sherlock’s knee, both to steady himself and to settle the detective.

“When I saw your face I knew that I would be okay. I looked into your eyes and I saw the future we would have together. You gave me hope to survive because I knew if I did then I would be surviving with you.” He started to learn in even closer to Sherlock, he saw the same face he did all those months ago, but this time it looked less worried, and more settled. He could feel Sherlock’s breath on his face and he too began to breathe faster.

“I think that you’re the first person who I’ve ever loved” Sherlock said. John’s breath hitched in his throat, he saw Sherlock leaning to close the small gap between them but he did nothing to stop him, instead he leaned in too.

To say that kissing Sherlock was the best thing that’s ever happened to John would be an understatement. Yes, they may both be a bit tipsy, and yes, they both probably have no idea what they’re doing, but it felt so right. John could taste the alcohol that was present on Sherlock’s lips. John knew that there was most probably some on his lips too, but that clearly wasn’t bothering either of them. 

John stood up a little bit so that he could get closer to Sherlock, and he ended up almost sitting on his lap before Sherlock broke the kiss.

“Now, as much as I’m enjoying this, I do need to breathe” He said between breaths. John could still feel Sherlock’s lips on his, the feeling fading slowly, a feeling that he missed too quickly. John was also breathless, the kiss took his breath away in more ways than one. 

“So, what are we?” He asked. He knew that he enjoyed that kiss too much for them to forget about it. 

“Humans, I presume” Sherlock said with a smug smile before pulling John in for another kiss.


End file.
